Good Mare, Bad Draconequus
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: A cute one-shot based on one of my favorite songs. :D :D :D


**Good Mare…Bad Draconequus**

**This is based on a song that I really love called Good Girl. I am sure some people have heard of it. Anyway, I saw a PMV that kind of just inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy.**

Rainbowdash was flying to Fluttershy's cottage for their hang out day. They had been planning this because they had not really spent that much time together lately.

Rainbow was taking her time because she knew Fluttershy didn't want her to rush…there was no rush after all. Neither one of them had plans today.

She finally got there and was surprised to see that Fluttershy didn't open the door when she knocked right away. Rainbow shrugged and opened it slowly.

"Hey flutters…you in here?" Dash asked. There was no answer. Rainbow wondered if she was sleeping upstairs in her bedroom.

She flew up there and opened the door slightly and was shocked at the sight before her eyes.

Fluttershy was staring at Discord, who was against the wall with a nervous expression on his face.

"Umm…Flutters?" Rainbow asked her friend curiously.

Fluttershy scowled at the door entrance, where rainbow stood dumbfounded. She sighed with a huff of annoyance.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something here," Fluttershy said as she pointed to Discord, still having one hoof on him so he couldn't get away.

"Umm…I thought we…why is Discord here?" Rainbowdash asked. Fluttershy sighed with defeat. She flopped on her bed, leaving Discord and rainbow equally confused.

"I just…I just wanted somepony to like me…I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry Discord."

Discord was about to speak up but Rainbow interjected.

"Can you give us a second Discord? Oh and, that's not really a question but a demand so…get out," Rainbow said rather rudely. Discord rolled his eyes and left. "And no eavesdropping!"

Discord mumbled something that was inaudible. He then closed the door, leaving the two mares alone.

"What was that all about Flutters?" Dash asked. Flutters lifted her head with tears filled in her eyes.

"I really…I really like Discord…I love him and I just want somepony to love me Dashie! I don't know why but…I just feel like I need love. I also…think Discord is so…wonderful and I…love him," Fluttershy said as she sighed. Rainbow almost gagged.

"Well umm…I know you feel this way Flutters but…you're a good mare and he's a bad…Draconequus. It wouldn't work out," Dash said with sadness in her voice. She didn't like that she was making her friend feel bad.

"I…I don't care. I love him and that's final!" Fluttershy said.

"Well…does he love you?" Rainbowdash asked.

Fluttershy blinked several times before actually saying what she thought.

"I don't know…probably just as friends but…I know nopony would really like me. I am not attractive and I'm shy and…" Fluttershy was interrupted.

"Don't say that about yourself. You are sweet and kind and I'm sure any stallion would love to have you as his own. Even if Discord doesn't like you in that way…you have plenty of choices Flutters. Don't think that some bad Draconequus can make you upset. I'll beat him to a pulp if you want," Rainbow said with serious humor in her tone. She nudged Fluttershy and made her giggle a bit.

"Thanks Dashie…you're a great friend," Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes but they were starting to dry.

The two friends gave each other hugs and they walked down the stairs to find Discord sitting on the couch. Fluttershy glanced at Rainbowdash and she winked at her shy friend. She then trotted outside but not before giving Discord the stink eyes before she went out and closed the door.

"Discord I-"

"No…let me just say that you don't have to feel bad about liking me. I know what it's like to love somepony and have them reject you. It doesn't feel good. I understand how you must have felt but you don't have to feel that way because I…" Discord was interrupted by Fluttershy's hoof up, indicating that she needed to speak.

"You don't have to pity me. If you don't like me it's totally fine Discord. I just want you to know that I-"Fluttershy was interrupted by Discord's lips pressed against hers. She was surprised but soon reciprocated. It was her first kiss and she was so glad that it was with Discord.

Discord pulled away and smirked. "I like you to. That's what I was trying to tell you my dear. I was just shocked that you liked me so I didn't say anything at first. I'm so glad you do though," Discord said.

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "You mean…you like me?"

"No." Fluttershy's face fell. "I love you my dear," Discord said as he picked her up and kissed her again. Fluttershy moaned and deepened the kiss. Suddenly the door came open and Discord and Fluttershy looked in that direction without even parting.

"What the heck?" Rainbow said in shock. "What…how…huh?" Dash fainted I shock. Fluttershy was about to help her friend when Discord pulled away and did it for her. Fluttershy knew she had a good Draconequus.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

"You be careful," Rainbow said to her friend as she hugged her goodbye.

Fluttershy was on her way to see the breezies with Discord. It was their first trip together as a couple and boy were Flutters and Discord excited.

"I promise I will be extra careful Dashie. You don't have to worry," Fluttershy said.

"Alright but…a good mare with a bad Draconequus is trouble you know," Dash said. Fluttershy giggled and gave her friend one last hug.

"Don't worry…I'm a good girl and he's a good Draconequus Dash."

**Okay so…my first song based fic…how did I do? I tried and I don't know if it was good but hope it was. I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**I do not own mlp:fim! :D :D :D**


End file.
